bottlefairyfandomcom-20200214-history
May
Beginning The fairies are busy playing with crayons and Oborochan. Then, Tamachan appears out of nowhere and twirls herself around and around. Tamachan then says, "Are you ready for Golden Week? Are you rea-dy for Gold-en We-ek?" while twirling and winking at the end. The fairies are puzzled and say, "Golden Week?" In fact, Golden Week is a actual Japanese holiday. It begins on April 26th and then ends on May 5th. During this episode, Tamachan will give you the details. Tamachan explains a little and then she twirls around again. Kururu says that might be quite fun. But then, Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, and Hororo wanted to know about Golden Week, so they took out a book from Senseisan's desk. Chiriri explains that Golden Week means "yellow gold week", and as Kururu says "yellow gold week", the Japanese lettering of "Golden Week" appears on top of the screen. As the fairies think of the word "gold", the Japanese lettering for "gold" appears in gold on the top of the screen. Then, the fairies think about their opinion of Golden Week. Kururu thinks Golden Week deals with pirates finding gold, but a shark eats up her thought. Chiriri thinks Golden Week means having an entire week of a gold house, but the gold color effected everyone. Hororo thinks Golden Week has to deal with having a giant gold egg tofu, but it is too stale and uncooked. These 3 fairies had bad thoughts, but Sarara seemed okay. Sarara thinks Golden Week means having a special cherry blossom tattoo on her shoulder. Middle As Tamachan went on, Sarara thought about what she said. She thought of training her fighting spirit while saying, "That's the best day ever!" Then Tamachan said the words "Children's Day". When she explained that Children's Day was a day for children, the fairies were all happy until she said that Children's Day was only for the boys. Kururu then declared that she might have to be a boy. So the 3 other fairies thought about their choices. Chiriri preferred a rich handsome prince who spoke French. Sarara preferred a wise and strong samurai. Hororo preferred a shady robber with a huge gun. As Tamachan went on with her words, she changed the topic with another activity. Hororo thought of all the dumplings she could eat. Chiriri thought dancing in waltz with a cool guy. Kururu thought of warmth in her very own home. However, Sarara thought of sacrificing herself and die, so she didn't have a very good thought. Tamachan went on, talking about another holiday that got the fairies thinking again. Chiriri thought of hanging koi decorations, but one of the decorations magically moved its eye, which was indeed scary to poor Chiriri. Kururu thought of jumping onto a delicious Japanese-style rice ball, but a giant Hororo ate Sarara, Chiriri and Kururu up, which left poor Kururu scared. Hororo was the only one happy. However, Sarara decided to go on, wearing a paper hat. But poor Sarara came back, with wounds all around, even on her dress. End Tamachan explained that she really meant bathing in a warm bath with shobu leaves. The fairies relaxed in their miniature tub, giving compliments about the bath. As the fairies thought ll about what they learned, they gave a conclusion: Golden Week is indeed a fun holiday to celebrate! But then Tamachan gave out one false piece of information: May sickness. She said that May sickness is a horrible sickness that will leave you completely bored and that adults could only get it. (Both "facts" are definitely wrong!) Kururu then went on that the fairies shall get the "sickness" in order to be adult humans. The fairies decided, as Senseisan arrived home. The fairies said, "No energy." (This part is strange, because Sarara says No Energy in a weird accent, because usually she uses the sane monotone she has.) Kururu tells Senseisan that they got May sickness in order to become adults. Senseisan then leaves a box of tasty donuts in front of them, causing the fairies to squirm. Kururu soon declared that May sickness is finally over, even though they got the "sickness" less than a day. This episode ends as the fairies and Senseisan enjoy the tasty meal. Category:Episodes